A Life So Changed
by Serosa
Summary: Sequel to Poisoned by Blood. Reikai and Makai need the help of team Urameshi, but is the team ready to help? Some wounds never heal. Probably angst, yaoi. On hiatus.
1. A day at a time

**_A Life so Changed _**

**_Welcome! This is the sequel to Poisoned by Blood. If you haven't read the first part, then leave this story and don't come back until you've read it._**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my mind.**_

_**Let the fun begin!**_

**Chapter 1: A day at a time**

**-)(-)(-**

Three and a half years ago, at the age of fifteen, the underworld detectives fought against two villains with no bodies. They fought against two souls.

It all started when a soul of darkness possessed the fire-demon, Hiei. Once the soul had taken over the body, it began destroying the fire-demon from the inside.

Before anyone was sure of what was going on, he had poisoned Koenma, the God of the underworld, and with a spell, he had helped a soul of a cat take over Kurama's, the human-fox's, body.

Filled with anger, and the will to save their friends, the two humans, Yusuke and Kuwabara fought against the souls. It was Yusuke's spirit gun that forced the soul of darkness out from the fire-demon's body, and with that, the spell that held the soul of the cat bound in the human-fox's body, was broken. Victory was theirs.

But victory didn't come without a cost.

Yusuke's arm was hit by a curse, preventing him from moving it, as pain shot through it every time he did.

Hiei was completely broken. By mind as well as by soul.

Koenma, lost his sight. The last thing he saw was the fearful and worried faces of Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara.

But at least it was over. They had won.

Or so they thought…

-)(-)(-

Kurama woke up feeling oddly content, as well as oddly sore. Thinking back he really couldn't remember what he had done last night before going to bed. It wasn't the first time to have happened however. There were numerous times these past three years when he had woken up with absolutely no memory of the night before. The redhead thought of it as merely an after effect from the spell that had kept Makoto's soul inside his body.

Groaning, Kurama buried his face further into his pillow.

Of course the fox had thought about seeing a healer about it, but a strong part of his mind seemed to be strictly against this.

Kurama groaned once more and pulled the blankets over his head trying to block out the invading morning light. But it was too late. He was already awake.

Muttering to himself he stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom to take a shower. Now that he thought about it, he felt a bit like when he had woken up with Hiei three and a half years ago, but without the hangover.

Kurama remembered that Yusuke had thrown a party to celebrate that the souls of Makoto and Akuma were defeated. He remembered that Yusuke and Hiei had entertained everyone with their drinking contest. And then the next thing he remembered was waking up next to Hiei, in his room, in his bed, both of them naked and limbs tangled with each other. And on the bed and on their bodies, Kurama and Hiei had found the dried evidence of what had happened between them. It had been… so embarrassing.

The fox showered and dried off. He wrapped a towel around his waist, barely remembering to grab another towel for his hair before he exited the bathroom

Sometimes Kurama wished that he could remember what it was like to be with Hiei… Sometimes he wished it had never happened.

Once the redhead came back into his room, he threw the towels on his bed and pulled on his lime green bathrobe. Walking down to the kitchen to make breakfast Kurama let his thoughts wander again.

Sometimes he wondered how good Hiei could have been, and probably was… Sometimes he told himself that it didn't matter since it was just a one-night-stand… nothing more.

He liked Hiei, but he didn't love the fire-demon. The fox had long ago figured out that he was attracted to both males and females, so Hiei being male wasn't a problem.

Kurama did feel attracted to Hiei's body, who wouldn't be? But there was nothing more than that.

Grabbing some bread Kurama began making toast. He cast a glance at the wall watch, even if he knew it was Saturday, which meant neither school nor work for him.

Work… Yusuke had two jobs. The black haired teen was an underworld detective working for Koenma, and between the cases he worked together with Keiko at the ramen restaurant her parents owned.

Kuwabara was balancing with two jobs as well. Like Yusuke, he worked for Koenma as an underworld detective, and between the cases he worked as a guard at some corporation called "SECURITAS".

Kurama himself had continued to study, and earned a little extra money by helping out at a local flower shop. And then of course, he went on the cases together with the two detectives, mostly just for fun.

He hadn't heard from Hiei or Koenma in a long time. Botan came to visit him every once and awhile, but that was about it.

The toast was ready and Kurama took out some apple jam from the cooler. Then he turned towards the cupboards and took down a cup for his tea.

With breakfast ready the redhead sat down at the dinner table and began to eat, his thoughts still wandering here and there.

In the city, the ramen restaurant owned by Keiko's parents was already open.

"Could you take these to the table," Keiko asked Yusuke, handing him two bowls of ramen.

"Sure." But as Yusuke turned towards the tables he winced in pain and dropped the bowls. The crash of china hitting the floor quieted the whole restaurant for a few seconds.

"Yusuke…! Are you all right?" Keiko asked putting her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Yeah… It's just the arm," Yusuke explained. "It's over now."

"When was the last time you went to see Genkai about it," Keiko asked kneeling down to clean up the mess on the floor.

"Mmmm… Last week, I think," Yusuke answered, also kneeling down to help Keiko.

"Maybe you should go there again…"

"And leave you alone with this many customers?" Yusuke laughed. "Naw… don' think so. I'll go see the hag at a more quiet time."

"Just… Don't over do it. Okay?"

"Yeah, I promise. Don't worry, I know my limits." While saying this Yusuke reached his left hand to pick up a piece of the broken bowls, but he didn't grab it, only frowned down at his hand.

"Are you going to lift it or not," Keiko teased.

"I'm trying to," her boyfriend answered.

"What?"

"My fingers won't bend," Yusuke told the brunette.

"That's it," Keiko exclaimed. "You're going to see Genkai as soon as possible! It's been over three years since you were injured, and it's still…"

"I'll go tomorrow," Yusuke interrupted. "We're closed tomorrow, right?"

Keiko nodded with a sigh, and yusuke continued.

"I swear, if the old hag sticks any more holes in my arm it's gonna look like Swiss cheese."

"It's called 'acupuncture'," Keiko said. "And it's supposed to make your reiki flow better and help process the healing."

"Sticking needles in my arm is supposed to make my reiki flow better…?" Yusuke joked, earning a smack on his head from Keiko. An angry shout brought them back to here and now.

"You go take the orders," Keiko ordered with a small smile. "It's not like you'll be to any help cleaning this up anyway." Yusuke gave Keiko a quick kiss before rising to his feet and heading towards the waiting customers.

"By the way, I'm driving tomorrow," he shouted over his shoulder. Keiko just smiled and shook her head.

While morning had just begun in Ningenkai, it was night in the Makai. A dark night. So dark, actually, that one barely saw one's hand in front of one's face.

Hiei sat hidden in the even darker parts of the area together with three other demons.

"This is ridiculous! I can't see a thing," one of them growled.

"Hn… Are you blind," Hiei asked. "It's almost as clear as daylight…"

"You can't be serious, Lord Hiei," another whispered. "No one could see in this darkness!"

"…I can't believe Mukuro sent whining amateurs with me…" Hiei muttered loud enough for the others to hear. The fire-demon cast a quick glance at his 'minions' before adding:

"If that glare was meant for me, Rurik, then it missed with about 50 degrees."

Rurik's eyes widened. 'How did Lord Hiei know…?'

Actually, even Hiei himself didn't understand what had happened to him. Three and a half years ago, even two years ago, he nearly broke down crying every time he was in a dark room. Now he could see in darkness almost as well as in daylight. Sometimes it even felt like the darkness was whispering to him, but he couldn't understand, or even completely hear the words.

Hiei looked around himself, waiting for his prey to come out from its hiding place.

Then he saw it. The trespasser that had caused a whole lot of problems on Mukuro's lands. The demon was feeling its way through the darkness, which meant that it couldn't see.

A quick run and a slash with his katana, and the demon fell to the ground, its head hitting the ground a bit further away.

"There… It's done," Hiei said, whipping the blood off his katana. "Let's go back to the castle."

"Uh… Right, Lord Hiei," one of the minions said trying to look around. "Eh… How do we find the castle…?"

Hiei sighed as he watched the three demons stumble around like blind Makai mice. Then he left. He had better things to do than wait for the sun to rice so that his "companions" would be able to see where they were heading.

**-)(-)(-**

**TBC…**

**_The first chapter of a completely new story… Ah, what a great feeling it makes! I apologize that I couldn't squeeze Kuwabara into this chapter, but don't worry. You will meet him in the next one, I promise._**

_**Please review and give me your opinions. Oh, and just for the record; Kurama and Hiei have no feelings towards each other at this point whatsoever. But keep reading and you will see what happens.**_


	2. New friends

**Yes, I know this story sucks, but if you may be so patient, I'll get to the 'real' story in the next chapter, I promise. I just had to put in some background information and such…**

**Chapter 2: New friends**

**-)(-)(-**

Kuwabara looked down at his dark blue work suit with the familiar three red globes on it, the symbol for the 'SECURITAS' company he worked for. He would have liked to have changed into something more comfortable, but he had worked all night, and wanted to see Yukina before going home to sleep. The said ice-apparition came into the living room carrying a tray with tea and a bowl of rice on it.

"I thought you must be hungry, Kazuma-san," the young woman said. "So I made some rice for you."

Even if Yukina had grown, her voice and nature had stayed both sweet and soft.

"Thank you Yukina-san," the orange haired teen answered. Yes, even Kuwabara had grown up from being the often considered stupid kid that he was. He had grown to be more rational, even if he still was a bit slow, and even if he and Yusuke still got together sometimes and went completely crazy.

As the he and Yukina sat in the living room, they could hear the door to Genkai's temple open and close. A few moments later Hiei walked into the room.

"Hello, Hiei-kun," Yukina greeted her friend, who she had learned to love as a brother. Even if she still didn't know the truth; that Hiei really was her long lost twin. "Would you like to have something to eat?"

"Yes… thank you, Yukina-chan," Hiei answered. Yet another thing that had changed since the incident with the darkness soul… Hiei could feel a part of his mind almost forcing him to be friendlier towards the ice-maiden. Sometimes it even seemed like he lost all control he had to that part of his mind.

But Hiei shrugged it off as some fear of loosing his twin again, like he had lost all memory of her three and a half years ago.

As Yukina went to make another bowl of rice, Hiei sat down opposite of Kuwabara.

"So, Hiei," the teen said. "How's life in the Makai been?"

"Fine…"

An uncomfortable silence settled over the room. What do you say to an old comrade that you haven't seen in about two years?

Back in the city the door to a certain ramen restaurant opened and a man dressed in white stepped inside, not even caring to see if there were any free tables in the packed up room. Instead he just ran a hand through his short black hair and walked up to the counter, his white trench coat fluttering slightly behind him.

Yusuke looked up from the chibis he had been drawing into a small note book behind the cash register.

"I'm sorry but we're all out of free tables…" he said putting on his best smile. The man smiled back.

"I'm not here to eat," he said. "I'm here to meet Urameshi Yusuke. I've been informed that he can help me contact Koenma-sama." Yusuke looked at the dark skinned man before answering.

"I'm Urameshi Yusuke. What do you want with the pacifier breath?" The man laughed.

"Such a way to talk about your superior," he said smiling. "I am Cyros, (pronounced 'Kyros',) a snake-demon. And I'm afraid all is not well in the Makai. My people have chosen me to go to Reikai to seek aid."

"Of course," Yusuke sighed. "Nothing's ever 'well' in the Makai." The demon laughed again.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," he agreed. "But it is home…" Yusuke nodded somewhat understanding.

"I'm not sure if I can take you to anyone at the moment," the raven haired human said gesturing towards the costumers. "There's pretty much to do back here…"

"Of course he'll come!" Keiko interrupted. She had heard the whole conversation. "And at the same time Yusuke can go see Genkai about his arm." The last statement was more of an order than a suggestion.

"Your arm is injured?" Cyros asked.

"It's an old injury," Yusuke explained before turning towards Keiko and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you sure," he asked. "It's pretty packed up here."

"I'll just call Maki-chan and have her cover up for you," Keiko replied placing a soft kiss on her boyfriend's lips. "You just go." Yusuke hesitated but finally he said:

"All right... I'll take Cyros-san to see the pacifier breath, and I'll go see Genkai about my arm. And after that I'm coming back here and I'm going to help. And there's nothing you can do about it."

"That sounds like a threat," Keiko said slapping Yusuke playfully. From behind them Cyros watched them with laughter in his mineral greed eyes.

Yusuke said goodbye to Keiko and led the dark skinned demon towards the staff room.

"How did you injure your arm," Cyros asked politely.

"Just some curse… nothing serious," Yusuke answered, unconsciously rubbing his left arm. Cyros raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Once they entered the staff room, Yusuke pulled out his communicator that he kept with him wherever he went. The raven haired teen flipped it open and waited.

"C'mon, Botan," he mumbled. "Answer already."

A few moments passed.

"Hey Yusuke," Botan said, finally managing to answer to the communicator. "Haven't heard from you in a while. I was just taking a soul to Reikai! So, what's up?"

"Can you give me and Cyros-san a lift to the toddler's office," Yusuke asked.

"Sure thing! I'll be there in a jiffy," Botan answered with a smile before closing the communicator and making a U-turn towards Ningenkai.

"'A jiffy'..?" Cyros questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh… She's a bit hyper at times," Yusuke explained. Cyros nodded his head once with a small "Ah".

"Ready to go?" Botan asked as she appeared by the two men, giving both of them a start.

"Don't do that!" Yusuke half yelled at the ferry girl. But as always, she didn't pay attention.

"Hi! I'm Botan," she presented herself to the snake-demon beside Yusuke. "Nice to meet you!"

"Botan… Such a pretty name for such a pretty woman," Cyros said causing Botan to blush. "I am Cyros, a snake-demon."

"Ok, now that we all know each other, let's get going," Yusuke exclaimed, growing a bit impatient. Botan sighed, but turned her oar so that the other two could climb on.

"Hop on!" she told them. Cyros sat down behind Botan a bit carefully before pulling Yusuke in his lap by the waist. Before the raven haired teen had time to react fully, Cyros had already wrapped one strong arm around him and held on to the oar with the other.

"Let's go then," he said in a light tone. Yusuke would have protested about being in another guy's lap, but Botan had already started the trip, and suddenly the teen was thankful for having Cyros arm around him.

After what seemed like an eternity, even though it was just a few minutes, they landed at the Gate of Judgment, which I might add both Yusuke and Cyros were grateful about.

"Where did she take her flying lessons?" Cyros whispered in Yusuke's ear as he let go of the teen. "Or do I even want to know?"

"You probably don't want to know," Yusuke whispered back.

"What are you guys mumbling about…?" Botan asked, making her oar disappear. Cyros gave the ferry girl a soft smile.

"I've never been to the Gate of Judgment before," he said, avoiding the question. "It's pretty incredible."

"It is, isn't it," Botan answered smiling. "Well, I've got work to do, but I'm sure Yusuke can find Koenma-sama's office by himself by now, so… See ya!"

"It was a pleasure getting to know you, Botan-san," Cyros stated with a bow. "And I hope we meet again."

"Me too," Botan smiled back. "Ja ne, Cyros-san." With that she summoned her oar again and flew back to work. Cyros turned and smiled at Yusuke.

"It's good to know how to talk with the ladies," he said. "…Although I prefer males."

Yusuke's eyes widened as he remembered how Cyros was holding him on their way to the gates. A light pink blush crept over the raven haired teen's cheeks. Guessing Yusuke's thoughts, Cyros hurried to add:

"But don't worry, I figured you were taken by the display in the restaurant, and I don't steal from others. I just couldn't help but tease you a bit."

Yusuke nodded, relieved that the demon wouldn't try to hit on him. The two black haired men entered the large building in front of them.

"So, what kind of problems does Makai have this time?" Yusuke asked, partly out of curiosity, partly to have something to talk about.

"Problems coming from Ningenkai, actually," Cyros answered frowning. He took off his white trench coat, revealing a white tank top and tattooed, well-built arms. Finally freed from the coat that hid his only visible demonic future, Cyros stretched his green-gray-black-striped snake tail. The demon noted Yusuke looking at him.

"Unlike some demons, we snake-demons can't hide our demonic futures," he explained. "Luckily for us, we look so much like you ningen, with the exception of our tails and eyes… But the tail is easily hidden under a long coat, and no one really cares to look at our eyes closely enough to notice anything."

It was true. Yusuke hadn't realized until now, when he looked more carefully, that Cyros' pupils were vertical slits, like snake eyes.

'No duh… He is a snake," Yusuke remembered, mentally rolling his eyes at his own stupidity.

They continued their way, talking about everything and nothing.

"This is it," Yusuke said, stopping at a door. He pressed the little buzz button on the speaker, and waited for an answer. There was at least something he had learned since he was fifteen: The value of privacy.

"Come in," Koenma said through the speaker. Yusuke opened the door and walked in, Cyros following behind.

"Yusuke…?" Koenma asked, turning his milky white eyes towards the detective. "This is a surprise. Who did you bring with you?"

Over three years ago, Koenma's eyes had been severely damaged, and the God had lost his ability to see. Everything possible had been done, but nothing could bring back his sight. As a result, Koenma had learned to read ki, and by the way his own ki bounced back from the obstacles, he was able to avoid stumbling over everything when walking. He also learned to memorize different ki signals emitting from others, and could recognize it if they ever met again. That was how he had known it was Yusuke at the door.

"I am Cyros, a snake demon," the black haired demon greeted with a bow, even though he had already realized that the God was blind. "I am here to seek your help against two demons with the power to control darkness."

**-)(-)(-**

**TBC…**

**escptheshdw835: **(looks suspicious) Have you read the first story…? But thanks anyway.

**KayHiei: **Believe it, kid. Thanks for the review.

**animefreak54: **I agree… stupid minions… Thanks for the review.

**fox gal: **YES!!! Sadness all the way, baby! (insane laughter) Thanks for reviewing though.


	3. Decisions, decisions

**Chapter 3: Decisions, decisions…**

**-)(-)(-**

Koenma blinked with his unseeing eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Cyros and Yusuke sat down and the snake-demon began to explain.

"Lately, the thievery in Makai has increased. Eyewitnesses talk about two demons that can command the night as they wish. We believe that they can control darkness. Also, some witnesses say the two demons have used portals to Ningenkai to escape.

"We need to get a stop to this, or else someone might get the idea to go searching for the thieves in Ningenkai, only succeeding in creating more chaos."

Koenma frowned.

"I see…" Darkness-demons..? They'd all fought against one before, and the outcome was… harsh, in lack of a better word.

"Koenma-sama?" Cyros questioned after a moment of silence. "You look troubled." Koenma sighed.

"Darkness-demons are not to be taken lightly," the God said. "I do have a team that has fought against one before, but… I'd rather not send anyone into a fight like that ever again…"

"Speaking of it how's Hiei?" Yusuke asked. "Haven't seen him in about two years. And back then he was a little… you know… unstable."

"Hiei's… fine actually," Koenma answered. "He's been healing incredibly well."

Sensing Cyros' confusion, Koenma decided to explain.

"Hiei was one of those who fought against the darkness-demon, more than anyone else, I'd say. Afterwards he had an almost impossibly great phobia towards darkness.

"That was also when I lost my sight, and Yusuke nearly lost his arm."

Cyros expression seemed to darken, but he nodded in understanding nonetheless.

"So, what are you planning to do?" the snake-demon asked.

"I'll talk with Yusuke and the others," Koenma answered. "I'll send Botan to fetch Kuwabara and Kurama."

"Thank you," Cyros answered with a soft smile.

Not long after, Botan arrived at Genkai's temple where she knew she would find Kuwabara. What she hadn't been expecting was for Hiei to be there as well.

"Would you like some tea, Botan-san?" Yukina asked. The fairy girl shook her head.

"No thanks," she answered smiling. "Koenma-sama wants to talk about a mission with Kuwabara."

"Talk..?" Kuwabara questioned. "Usually he just sends us on missions without asking…"

"Yes, but…" Botan bit her lip. Here it goes… "This mission involves two darkness-demons… That's why Koenma-sama wants to talk with you first." While saying this she cast a nervous glance at the fire-demon on the couch. "Kurama has already been informed."

Hiei frowned at his hands. No one asked him to come… of course they didn't. And to tell the truth, he wouldn't have wanted to go either way.

No… that wasn't entirely true. There was a small part in him that wanted to join this mission.

'_At least go to Reikai and listen to what it's all about_…'

Against his better judgment, Hiei got up and walked over to where Botan was standing.

"I'm coming," he announced. Kuwabara, Yukina and Botan all steered at him, unsure of what to say.

"Um… Hiei, no one blames you if you'd rather stay," Botan said, breaking the shocked silence. "I mean… two darkness-demons…"

"I'm coming," Hiei snapped cutting of whatever Botan was going to say. "I at least want to know what it's all about."

_Akuma pulled back to his own part in Hiei's mind. He had gotten Hiei to agree to go listen to the semi-god's rant about the mission. Now all that was left was to convince him to actually **go** on the mission._

_Akuma knew Kurama would be there, the fairy girl had said so. Kurama would probably take the mission, one way or another, and that meant that Akuma would get to see Makoto more. Yes, a part of the cat-demon's soul still shared Kurama's body._

_The soul part of the darkness-demon Akuma settled to keep watch over what was happening around his 'host'. This could be the perfect chance to put his and Makoto's plan to action._

_----------_

So there they were, Hiei, Kuwabara, Kurama and Botan, standing outside Koenma's office. Kurama and Kuwabara exchanged worried looks behind Hiei's back, but neither said anything.

Botan opened the doors. As soon as the four stepped inside the office, Koenma turned from a discussion with Cyros and smiled towards them.

"Kuwabara… Kurama… I'm so glad you could come," the God said. Then he frowned.

"Is that you I sense, Hiei?" he asked while wondering if he had misread the ki-signal. "I didn't expect you to come…"

"Hn," was Hiei's only comment.

Koenma nodded and gestured towards Cyros, who stood up to greet the underworld detectives.

"This is Cyros," Koenma said. "He's the one who informed us about the situation."

Cyros was completely taken aback by the redhead that strode into the room. It should be a crime for someone to be so… gorgeous.

As he was raised in good manners, the black haired demon stood up as Koenma introduced him, and then he listened carefully as the new detectives were being introduced.

Kurama… So his name was Kurama… beautiful Kurama…

Through the whole discussion the God had with the underworld detectives, a discussion in which he didn't have the right to interfere in anyway, Cyros couldn't help but take a glimpse at Kurama every now and then. Breathtaking emerald green eyes… Beautiful soft-looking red hair… sinfully pretty features… well built body… Ok, best stop right there…

In the end, the hatred towards darkness-demons overpowered the fear, and all four detectives decided to go on the mission, even Hiei, much to everyone's surprise.

When the meeting was over, the detectives started to prepare themselves for the mission, mentally as well as physically. And Cyros decided to find his way to Kurama's side for a little talk… He was greeted by a small smile.

"What did those two demons do to you, if it's not too personal to ask," Kurama wondered. Cyros looked at him confused and Kurama hurried to explain. "No one usually wants to risk having a darkness-demon as their enemy, much less two…"

Cyros smiled and shook his head.

"My people are just trying to avoid war between Makai and Reikai," he answered shrugging. "If someone attacks Ningenkai, then Reikai will answer…" For a while Cyros went silent, as if in deep thought.

"My people have a great love towards our home," he said, looking into the distance. "It is a beautiful place. Lots of sunlight… small rivers and waterfalls… forests… exotic plants and flowers…" Cyros turned to look at Kurama with a smile. "…You'd fit right in." Kurama looked surprised for a moment before smiling.

"I'd love to see it," the fox said. Cyros was more than pleased with the answer.

"If there is anything you need help with while preparing for this mission, I'd be happy to help," Cyros offered. Kurama looked at the snake-demon for a while before answering.

"Actually…" he said, a small smile tugging his lips. "Would you like to come over and have some tea or coffee or something?" Now it was Cyros' turn to be pleasantly surprised.

"I'd love to," he said and pulled on his coat, successfully covering his tail.

**-)(-)(-**

**AnimeShadow: **Thank you.

**fox gal: **(whistles) Excuse me? Did you say something about parings? Sorry, I missed that… (evil smirk) You'll just have to wait and see… DUN DUN DUNN!

**Oya: **I'm not telling..! It's funny. The idea to part one came during a thunder storm… and the ideas to this part started to come during a dark rainy evening! I love rain!


	4. Sacrilege

**Chapter 4: Sacrilege**

**-)(-)(-**

Cyros stood by the kitchen door while Kurama made tea. To Kurama's, or was it Cyros', luck, Shiori had gone out with some friends of hers, leaving the two young demons alone in the house.

"Are you nervous about the mission," Cyros asked, leaning against the doorframe. Kurama nodded.

"How could I not be?" he said. "Last time I got possessed… But that's all over now, thank Inari…" Cyros nodded and smiled.

"How about you?" the fox wondered and glanced at the snake-demon. Cyros laughed.

"Of course I am. I'm going on a mission with the most beautiful creature to ever walk the tree worlds!" Then he covered his mouth with his hand as if he'd just said something he shouldn't have. "Oops…! Did I say that out loud?" Kurama laughed.

"'The most beautiful creature to ever walk the tree worlds' hmm?" he teased. "Someone I know?"

"Oh, I think you know him quite well," Cyros said while moving closer to Kurama. "He's not only breathtaking, but also fun and smart."

"He sounds nice," Kurama smiled and winked, turning his head towards the snake demon. Their faces were only about seven inches apart.

"He is," Cyros answered. Four inches…

"I see," Kurama murmured. Two inches...

"I praise the day I met him…"

Cyros' lips met Kurama's and lingered there for a few moments before pulling back. The snake demon bit his lip and moved away.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have done that. I don't know if you already have someone or even your preference…"

"It's okay," Kurama assured with a smile. He picked up the two cups of tea and handed one to Cyros. "And since we're on the subject, I'm bisexual _and_ single."

Kurama met Cyros eyes with a seductive smile, stubbornly trying to ignore the little part of his mind screaming at him to back away from the other demon.

_---------- _

_Inside a small part of Kurama's mind, Makoto went on rampage._

_How dare he! That… that… Slut!_

_His 'host' or not, this body was meant for Akuma, and Akuma alone! That included the lips!_

_Such… Dishonor! Sacrilege!_

_But for now, all the furious cat could do was sit and watch as the fox he resided in kept on flirting with another man._

_---------- _

Evening came and Cyros left.

Kurama had explained his sudden trip to his mother and boss, and lay now soundly asleep in his bed.

Silently, the window to his room opened, and a figure clad in black entered. The intruder smirked and moved over to the bed, kneeling down beside it. He placed a soft kiss on the redhead's cheek and called in a whisper:

"Wake up little kitten…"

The redhead on the bed smiled and opened his eyes. Amber med red. Makoto reached up and captured his beloved's lips in a passionate kiss.

"We have a problem," he whispered as they parted.

"What kind of problem," Akuma asked the cat-demon while nibbling on his neck.

"Kurama seems to be interested in that snake-guy…"

"Interested, as in..?"

"As in 'they kissed'." Akuma stared at Makoto.

"You mean he kissed _my_ cat?" the darkness-demon asked. Makoto nodded. "Well then. I guess I have no choice but to kill him."

"Heh… Macho," Makoto laughed and pulled Akuma down for another kiss.

"Anything for you, kitten," the darkness-demon answered. The happy smile on Makoto's lips didn't quite cover the mischief in his eyes.

"Anything..?" the cat asked.

Slowly, the morning of departure came. Yusuke, Cyros and Botan were standing at a portal to the Makai when Hiei arrived. The fire-demon frowned at the sudden feeling he felt when looking at the group. …Anger… towards Cyros. But why..? It didn't make any sense; he barely even knew the snake-demon.

Hiei's frown only deepened when he noticed Kuwabara running towards them.

"Sorry I'm late!" the large man shouted when he reached the group. Yusuke looked around him at the ones gathered.

"Then it's only Kurama left," he noted and raised an eyebrow.

"He's not here yet?" Kuwabara asked and suddenly Yusuke was struck by the feeling of deija vu. He turned his head just in time to see Kurama run towards them.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he said and smiled in an apologizing manner. His hair was still damp from the shower he'd taken.

"There's nothing to apologize," Cyros said and smiled back at Kurama. Hiei measured Cyros with his eyes and felt the anger in him rise. He wasn't sure why, but somehow he really disliked the snake-demon.

Without further delay, the group entered the Makai. One didn't need to be psychic to feel that something was not right.

The Makai sun was shining quite strongly over the field they had entered, but every once and awhile a cloud so thick that a twilight-like darkness covered everything, drifted over the sun.

The group watched the sky for a while before turning towards Cyros.

"Where to now..?" Yusuke asked. Cyros let his gaze sweep over the landscapes before pointing.

"Straight forward seems as a good direction as any…" he said and started walking. The Makai air was warm and humid and Cyros took off his white trench coat, releasing his tail.

"In other words, you have no idea where we're going," Yusuke half asked half stated, his face dropping.

"No… I have an idea…" Cyros answered, not turning around. "I just have to figure out where we are…"

The others blinked, glared or sighed before following the snake-demon. Soon the sun was completely hidden behind thick clouds, and the humid air had made everyone's clothes damp and stick to their bodies. And then they heard it. A low rumble as if a mountain falling apart somewhere far away. They all stopped and looked at each other.

"Don't tell me that's what I think it is," Yusuke moaned and looked at the dark clouds.

"Well it certainly isn't my stomach," Kuwabara stated, making everyone look at him oddly.

"A little rain never hurt anybody," Botan said in an effort to lighten the mood. As if that had been the sign, the rain started pouring down on the group. Within moments thy mere all completely soaked. A lightning cracked over the dark sky, and seconds later the low rumbling of the thunder was heard.

"Clearly you haven't been in a Makai rainstorm before, Botan-san," Cyros said with a smile, though his eyes were serious. "We need to find cover before a lightning stri-!" His words were cut off when a lightning struck a nearby three, setting it on fire.

"We need to find cover!" Cyros shouted before grabbing Kurama's hand and running, the others following.

"Over there!" Botan shouted and pointed towards their left. "Behind that large three..!"

The others looked at where she was pointing, trying to see what the ferry girl had noticed. They saw it. A "hole in the ground" formed by rocks and three roots.

"Looks like a cave," Kuwabara noted. "Wonder if it'll fit us all…"

"It'll have to do," Cyros said and pulled Kurama with him to the cave. They entered and were surprised to see that the cave or tunnel as it seemed to be, was perfectly enough to serve s a shelter from the storm.

"Let's just hope the cave won't flood," the snake-demon said as he tried to wrench the water out from his white trench coat. The others were already following the example, except for Hiei who simply used his ki to dry off.

"Well it can't really get any worse than this," Kuwabara stated as he tried to press out the water from the blue pants he was still wearing.

"Move one inch, and you're dead," a cold voice from the shadows said. Everyone froze.

**-)(-)(-**

**MikaSamu:** Heh… thanks. I'll do my best.

**fox gal:** Well… I can't tell you, that's part of the story. But if you've read my very last a/n in "Poisoned by blood", you should know the answer.


	5. Captured

**Chapter 5: Captured**

**-)(-)(-**

"Shees, Kuwabara, nice going," Yusuke said. "One could think you've never seen a movie before. Every time someone says 'It can't get any worse', IT GETS WORSE!"

"Shut up, Urameshi!"

The tree demons, one human, one partly demon and one fairy-girl had just woken up from the tranquilizer darts their capturers had used. Or at least that's what it looked like. Somehow they all failed to notice that a certain jaganshi _hadn't_ woken up. And that, under the white bandana, the jagan eye was glowing faintly.

Every member of the group had their arms and legs tied up, but they still managed to somewhat take a look around. They were in a large, and I mean _large_ hall of stone, that looked like it had been formed inside a mountain, which it probably was…

It was at least a hundred meters to the roof, and almost as much to the wall across them. There were pillars, traveling from the stone floor high, high up to the ceiling. All around them were tunnels, leading to the hall from different directions. Some were covered by thick cloths. The covered holes in the walls traveled all the way up to the ceiling, along with what seemed to be hand made stairs off stone. It was the home of the cat-demons.

All in all, the place was pretty impressing.

"Calm down," Cyros said to the two mortals and shook his head a bit. He was still dazed from the drug. "Fighting amongst ourselves will get us nowhere."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Yusuke asked. Cyros opened his mouth to answer that he didn't know, but Kurama was faster.

"Let me talk to them," he said.

"What..?" Yusuke and Kuwabara asked in union.

"Do you think it'll help?" Botan wondered. If Kurama hadn't been so tightly tied up, he would have shrugged.

"I don't know…" he admitted. "I just have this feeling…"

Yusuke bit his lower lip and looked at the cat-demons before deciding to ask for a second opinion.

"Hiei, what do you think?"

He received no answer.

"Hiei…?" Yusuke questioned and twisted a bit so that he could see the fire-demon.

"What's going on?" Botan asked. She tried to turn her head, but failed to see what was wrong.

"Hiei's not awake yet," Yusuke informed the others. "And it looks to me like his jagan's glowing."

"All the more important that we get free," Kurama said. He had his head turned away from the group of spirit detectives, staring intently at the cat-demons. That was probably the reason why no one had noticed that his eyes had gone from emerald green to golden amber. Then the "fox" surprised them all by calling out in the cat-demons' own language, which was a combination of mews, purrs and body language. But since Kurama was tied up, he couldn't do much more that crook his head to the side. If he'd had a tail and ears, they would have been twitching.

"Since when has Kurama been able to speak 'cat'?" Yusuke half asked in a whisper. No one could answer.

The cats stared at him for a while before one of them, a female, gave an order to two others that freed Kurama and pulled him away from his friends.

"Hey… Hey!" Yusuke shouted.

"Are ya just gonna leave us here!" Kuwabara exclaimed at the same time.

All this time Hiei wasn't as lifeless as one could have thought. While he was pretty much unaware of anything around him, there was certainly a lot happening _inside_ his mind.

_----------_

_Two sets of red eyes stared at each other in shock. Hiei was the first to react._

'_Dark!' he nearly shouted out as he took a step backwards. Akuma was overcoming his surprise and smiled._

'_Ah, little fire-child,' he said. 'I'm flattered you remember that name.'_

'_What are you doing here,' Hiei half growled in response. Akuma frowned._

'_No… I think the proper question is; How did **you** get here?' he corrected. Still frowning, Akuma sat down on a throne of darkness, covered by shadows. Then he closed his eyes and shook his head._

'_Though it won't matter,' the darkness-demon stated. 'You still won't remember anything once you wake up.'_

_Suddenly Hiei found himself sitting next to Akuma, on a similar throne of darkness. The darkness-demon leaned towards him in an almost bored manner._

'_So… Do you still remember when we first kissed, little fire-child?' he asked. Hiei couldn't help but cringe._

_----------_

The redhead was lead behind a stone wall, away from the detective's sight. With a sigh, Makoto dropped his Kurama-act and finally let his black cat ears and tail grow out. He also shrank in size, and was now two inches or so shorter than Yusuke.

"Why am I not surprised to see you, Makoto?" the leader stated more that asked. "I take it this means your darkness lover is around here somewhere." Makoto nodded.

"His soul lies inside the fire-demon," he said. The cat-demon he was talking to had short gray hair and blue eyes. Her silver gray tail swished back and forth, and her cat ears of the same color twitched ever so slightly. All in all her entire being showed that she was glad to see the redheaded demon again.

"I see…" she said. "Why hasn't he woken up yet?" Makoto shrugged.

"Kurama hasn't woken up either," the red-haired cat said. "Kurama is my host, by the way… But I guess Akuma trusted me to handle this." The blue-eyed cat-demon blinked.

"Host..?" she questioned.

"Yes, host," Makoto said. "Partly possession…" The female demon nodded. Makoto smiled and rested his forehead against the woman's, a sign of trust among their kind.

"Yoshimi… I need to ask you a favor," he said, half purring.

Ten minutes after disappearing with the cat-demon, Kurama came back. The tail and the ears were once again hidden, and the only thing that could have exposed Makoto was the amber eyes, the reason why he avoided looking any of his traveling companions in the eyes. No one dared to say anything before the cats began to untie them.

"Wow, Kurama, what'd ya tell them?" Yusuke asked and rubbed his sore wrists.

"I just told them the truth, about our mission," Kurama answered, smiling and closing his eyes. Then he turned his head to the side and looked at Hiei, who still lay unconscious.

"How's Hiei," he asked.

"I really don't know," Yusuke admitted. Just then deep red eyes opened and glared at the cat-demon untying him. Then Hiei let his eyes travel over his friends before stopping at Kurama. The fox in disguise had to smile. Those were not Hiei's eyes.

"You were out a lot longer than anticipated," Yoshimi said while kneeling down next to the fire-demon. "I would like to take you to our healing room and make sure you're alright… as an apology." Hiei looked at her for a moment before nodding. Yoshimi motioned with her hand towards a young male who immediately moved over to help Hiei stand. The help was accepted, reluctantly, and both demons started walking towards the other end of the hall of stone.

"I'll go with them," Kurama said and followed. Hiei seemed to be in a bad shape since he was leaning on the cat-demon as they walked.

"We'll come too," Botan said, but Yoshimi stopped her.

"I think what the fire-demon needs, is rest," she said. Her voice was soft, but her face stern. "I'd rather not have your entire little 'gang' running around our healing rooms."

"But…" Yusuke tried to argue, but this time Kurama spoke u.

"I think it's best if we just do as we're told to," he said, still avoiding making eye contact with anyone. And then, without waiting for an answer he followed Hiei and the cat-demon.

"Kurama-san, take care," Cyros shouted after him.

"I will," Kurama answered, not looking back. He, Hiei and the cat-demon walked into a room carved into the mountain wall. Its entrance was covered by a thick blanket. Then the cat left the room but stayed standing outside the entrance as if guarding it. He was joined by another cat-demon; they whispered something to each other and laughed.

Inside, Akuma threw himself on the only bed and sighed with a smile. He was now fully transformed, which meant that he was slightly taller than Yusuke, and his shoulder-long black hair laid spread out over the pillow made of fur.

Makoto also smiled and sat down on Akuma's abdomen. The cat placed his hands flat on Akuma's chest while the darkness-demon placed his hands on Makoto's hips.

"Hiei came to visit my part of his mind today," Akuma said casually, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Makoto's smile died.

"…What..?"

"I think it was his jagan eye that brought him there," Akuma continued. "But don't worry, kitten… he won't remember about it. Either that or he'll think it was a nightmare."

"Are you sure," Makoto asked, still a bit worried, though he couldn't help but purr when Akuma's hands started massaging his hips.

"I'm sure…" Akuma answered. "After all, we share the same mind." At this Makoto smiled and leaned down to kiss the darkness-demon.

"I think it's time we started bringing our little plan into action," he purred. Akuma laughed but nodded nonetheless. Just then the blanket over the entrance was pulled away and Yoshimi stepped in, followed by a younger female with dark brown hair, silver ears and tail and the same blue eyes as Yoshimi's.

"Oh, please… You haven't been for even five minutes and already you're down to business," the older female said, laughing. Her younger companion blushed and turned her eyes away. Yoshimi and the girl set down two bowls containing water and a bottle of some oil on a small table in the corner of the room.

"I had a feeling of what you'd do in here, so I brought you some water and crystalline oil," Yoshimi said and gestured towards the bowls and the bottle.

"Crystalline oil," Makoto wondered, raising an eyebrow. "That's expensive…" Yoshimi nodded but didn't care to comment. Crystalline oil was oil made of the petals of a rare flower called Crystallain. The flower itself didn't do much, but the oil from the petals could be compared to the soap ningens use.

"Ah, I don't think you've met my niece, Sekka," Yoshimi said, gesturing towards the younger girl. "She was born a few weeks after your _first_ death. Sekka, these are Makoto and Akuma, old family friends," The girl, Sekka, smiled shyly and waved with her hand while blushing.

"Hello, Sekka, it's nice to meet you," Makoto said and waved back.

"Sekka… It's a beautiful name," Akuma mused from under Makoto and smiled. "It means 'snow flower', does it not?"

Yoshimi placed a hand on Sekka's shoulder and led the girl towards the doorway.

"Well, we'll leave you to… finish your business," she said and they both left the room. Makoto looked down at Akuma who only smiled and shrugged.

"Now… Where were we," the darkness-demon asked and pulled the cat down for another kiss.

**-)(-)(-**

**I'm not moving the story from hiatus, but I did manage this crappy chapter. So enjoy while you can.**


	6. Danger: author's note

**This is an author'****s note, please be very alarmed:**

It's been a long while since I last updated some of my stories, and therefore I regret to inform that I might end up deleting some of them. Partly, my writing style has changed too much, and partly I've lost inspiration to write on certain stories.

'A Life So Changed' along with 'Poisoned by Blood' are on the danger list. I apologize to anyone who's there as a reader hoping for new chapters, but I simply see no reason to continue the fics, or to even keep them up.

Sincerely,

Serosa

P.S.

Other stories in danger of being removed are found at the top of my profile.


End file.
